An excavator can have a bucket that an operator can manipulate to perform a variety of construction operations. But as the operator manipulates the bucket, the operator's view of the bucket may become obstructed or limited. For example, as the operator lowers the bucket into a hole, the operator's field of view may become obstructed by an edge of the hole. This can make it difficult for the operator to know how deep the bucket is within the hole.